One Night: Our Passion, My Want, My Other's Need
by Chibi399
Summary: Gilbert and Elizaveta are about to do the unthinkable. LEMON


HEY GUYS! I meant for this to be a Christmas present but I didn't finish it in time! Sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters! They belong to Himaruya~

Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

"Gilbert," Elizaveta breathes "I'm not sure we can do this…."

Gilbert pushes her roughly against the wall of the bedroom.

He gets really close to her ear as he whispers seductively, "Hey, don't back out now. We're already too far gone." He moves from her ear trailing kisses to her neck. There, her nibbles softly on her skin inducing her to giggle.

He's already got the front of his shirt unbuttoned. She traces her fingers across warm porcelain skin. This causes him to shiver slightly. He lifts her leg and wraps it around his hip. He trails his index finger up her thigh.

"Ludwig is just" She inhales sharply as his hand approaches her sex "….in the next room."

"To hell with Ludwig! I need you. I have waited too long for you." Gilbert's sudden burst of romantic words seems out of place to her. Who knew he had this side to him. "And don't act like you don't want me too."

She glares at him in the dark. She's acutely aware that he's slowly removing her dress. Her skin being introduced to the cold just adds to the myriad of sensations she's feeling. As soon as the back of her dress is undone the dress falls into a pool on the floor. All that remains are her undergarments and corset. He admires the sight of her for a few quick moments and then his impatience gets the better of him. He pulls her in for a very forceful kiss. He kisses like he's never going to get another chance. His tongue's in her mouth. She can't fight him this way. She's light headed and dizzy. She's now aware of her heavy breathing. His hold on her tightens. "I will make sure you never forget this night, Elizaveta."

She starts to feel playful "What did you have in mind?"

He contemplates loudly while he removes his shirt and trousers. Saying "Hmmm" and "ummm" a lot. She giggles. "Well, since we're both dressed for it, I suggest you let me fuck you" He answers confidently.

"I think I may need a little persuasion" She jokes.

"That won't be hard." He states. He starts removing her corset. His hands make quick work of it and once it's removed his lips quickly find her breasts. His tongue swirls around the first nipple. He's gentle at first but as time goes by he makes it rough. She tries to stifle her moans as to give the illusion that she may need more convincing. However, the tiniest of moans escape her lips as begins his assault on the second breast. He smirks and lets her nipple go causing her to groan quietly out of dissatisfaction.

"I thought it would take a little more than that to undo you. I've overestimated your control." He smiles menacingly. He's getting cocky. He kisses his way down to her navel and stops at her waist line. He hooks his fingers into the waist band and begins to teasingly pull her panties down. As the fabric is removed from her flesh, he kisses the newly exposed skin, avoiding her vagina completely. She's beginning to lose it. She smiles while biting her lip slightly. This provokes Gilbert into removing the rest of his clothing as well. He does it gradually as to prolong the moment. He enjoys watching her eyes follow his hands.

He stands there in all his glory and she had fully expects him to say something about how big he was but all he says is "You're beautiful." She blushes. This isn't the first time she's heard it but as he says it, she feels like the words actually have a touch of truth behind them. Is this love? Lust? She doesn't care right now. Her body yearns for him. She feels herself get wet just thinking about what this man is about to do. Will he take her against the bed? Or will he try his luck by doing it standing? His legs are certainly strong enough to hold the both of them. She squirms on the spot. He walks over to her and grabs her wrist a little too forcefully. Elizaveta winces but she excited that he's taking so much control. He leads her to the bed and gets on top of her.

He hovers over her, trying to position himself comfortably. There's a carnal look in her eyes. It's something wild and needy. That need is something Gilbert is ready and willing to satisfy. She closes her eyes and inhales to prepare herself for him. Though there was nothing to prepare him for her. As he enters her he realises how tight she is, almost too tight. He wishes he had warmed her up more. He licks his lips and makes a note for next time. He proceeds into her slower as to not hurt her. She lets out a loud sigh as he fills her completely. He worries that he's hurt her but she moves her hips to establish a rhythm. That's his cue to pick up the pace. He starts to go faster and faster. He's in ecstasy. She attempts to suppress her pleasure to keep Ludwig from hearing. However, it becomes quite a difficult endeavour as Gilbert thrusts in and out of her.

She moans at all the right things. He mentally notes all the moves that make her moan the loudest. He's got her now. She's completely undone by him. They really are too far gone now.

"Gil…" she groans, "J-just like that!"

He pushes deeper into her this time; filling her completely. He pulls out all the way then pushes back into her, hard. He keeps this up going faster and faster. She feels it: the need for release building up in the pit of her stomach. A few more thrusts (on Gilbert's part) throws her over the edge. She feels them thrust deep into her and she can feel him finish.

She collapses on his chest and listens to the pounding of his heart. She counts each beat as they both try to catch their breath. Both consumed with euphoria.

"That was-" She begins.

"Yeah…." He interrupts.

"and you were—"

"Awesome."

She laughs. Wondering when his trademark word would come about. She begins to think about the act committed; Elizaveta's mood sours. She stares at Gilbert for a long moment before asking, "What are we going to tell Roderich?"


End file.
